Bóveda de conspiraciones
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Ptolomeo y Cleopatra se disputan el trono de Egipto. La disputa por el poder entraña demasiadas conspiraciones: una hermana resentida por ser squib con un brujo oscuro a su servicio, un vidente que predice lo que sucederá y dos hermanos que intentan proteger lo más sagrado: las tierras de Egipto. Magia Egipcia.


**Bóveda de conspiraciones**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente he tomado algunos elementos, como la magia, para crear una expansión en el Antiguo Egipto. Por lo que la historia contiene personajes creados que son de mi propiedad.

_Esta historia participa del Reto de Apertura "Momentos históricos" del Foro "El Foro de las Expansiones"._

**Período histórico:** Desde el año 51 hasta el 47 antes de Cristo.

* * *

**Año 51 antes de Cristo, Tebas.**

Los rumores sobre la legitimidad de su reinado le acompañan hasta la fecha en que los dioses le reclaman en la otra vida. El cuerpo sin vida del monarca cae sobre el lecho de doseles y sus ojos abiertos observan al vacío infinito. La confirmación de la muerte de Ptolomeo, el decimosegundo de su nombre en la dinastía, corre como pólvora por los pasillos del palacio.

Sacerdotes de todos los templos de Tebas se acercan para darle la última bendición y retirar el último vestigio de su paso por el mundo, pues el proceso de la momificación debe comenzar pronto ya que el tribunal de Osiris no es paciente y Anubis ya debe estar guiando su alma a las tierras más allá de la muerte.

Akhenaten se encuentra en el patio del ala oeste utilizado como centro de culto para los dioses cuando el faraón muere. Las palmeras son altas y esplendorosas, el aroma a incienso es potente y él tiene fe de que el dios Aten pueda escuchar sus palabras.

«Guía al heredero en el camino de la sabiduría y en las buenas decisiones. Enséñale a ser generoso con quienes le respetan y piadoso con quienes le desafían. Mucha sangre mancha las tierras de Egipto, no se requiere más.»

La guerra con los romanos en el norte del territorio son cada vez más intensas y los rumores de sangre romana que siempre giraron entorno a Ptolomeo, les hace pensar a los altos generales que son dueños de la tierra que está debajo de sus zapatos.

Lo cierto es que el nombre de la madre del antiguo monarca es un secreto guardado bajo un candado sin llave y el único que podía revelar dicho secreto, el padre del faraón, se encuentra ya muerto.

«Su hijo será el nuevo faraón. Solamente es un chiquillo de diez años que se despierta a medianoche berreando, pero es faraón al fin y al cabo.»

Abasi le va a buscar antes que el cuerpo del faraón termine de estar frío.

—Los dioses se sienten ofendidos con tus pensamientos. Deberías esperar a que la momificación termine para planear cómo colocar al niño faraón en el trono.

—Cada vez me sorprende más las dotes de vidente que estás adquiriendo de mi hijo Chenzira.

—Chenzira es un niño tan extraordinario. Tiene los sueños más interesantes a los que he podido encontrarle un significado. Sueña con los ojos esmeraldas de Ebonique y ninguno de los dos tiene que tener cualidades de videncia para saber lo que significa.

—Ahora que Ptolomeo ha muerto, Ebonique aprovechará la oportunidad para derramar más sangre sobre Egipto.

—¿Acaso es nuestra culpa que los dioses no le hayan bendecido con el don de la magia?

De la unión de Naheemah y Chione nacieron tres hijos, todos fuertes y sanos como palmeras de oasis. Akhenaten el primogénito que decide dedicar su vida al dios Aten día tras día, Abasi quien contrae matrimonio con Kala y bendice las tierras con sus descendientes y en último lugar, Ebonique una niña de belleza inigualable pero que no es capaz de realizar la misma magia que sus progenitores y hermanos.

—Una persona que se alimenta de rencor es la maldad en estado puro y es capaz de cometer el crimen más terrible, por eso debo temer por la vida de mis hijos y por la mía propia.

—Si los dioses son generosos, Ebonique no debe estar enterada de que cada uno de tus hijos ha heredado el don de la magia. Incluso Chenzira que no es hijo de tu esposa Kala.

—Mi sangre corre por sus venas, al igual que la magia, y eso es suficiente.

—Ebonique pisará la capital. Chenzira la ve noche tras noche en sus sueños y mejor que yo sabes la certeza que tienen los sueños de tu hijo.

«Mis servicios como sacerdote lector no eran requeridos por el faraón Ptolomeo y eso es lo que me permitió compartir tiempo con mi sobrino e interpretar sus sueños, pero con el niño monarca deberé estar más presente y atento.»

—¿Se puede determinar un momento exacto?

—Vendrá durante la crecida del Río Nilo pero es imposible determinar si será en la crecida del año corriente o en el próximo. Todo dependerá de sus estadísticas.

Abasi parece confundido. Las últimas noticias de las cuales tiene noción es de su hermana casándose con un sujeto llamado Mahaes, de reputación dudosa ya que se mantiene demasiado cerca de las artes oscuras.

—Existen ocasiones donde me arrepiento de haberte ayudado a conseguir la inmortalidad de nuestra sangre —dice Akhenaten siendo completamente sincero con su hermano—. Al principio creí que era una buena idea porque podríamos ayudar a que nunca más tuvieran lugar las diez plagas de Moisés pero ahora estoy sumamente arrepentido.

—Cuando pensé en la idea de la inmortalidad, no tenía noción del poder que podría llegar a abarcar. ¿Cómo imaginaría yo que el hechizo afectaría a toda nuestra sangre?

—Ebonique incluida.

—Nuestro objetivo es aconsejar al faraón, cuidar de todo el pueblo egipcio y nuestra hermana representa uno de los mayores peligros después de los soldados romanos.

—Intentar dialogar con Ebonique es como arrojar cenizas al viento. Permanece demasiado resentida y cultiva el odio en su interior. No puede atacarnos directamente porque somos más fuertes y poderosos que ella. Por eso atacará lo que más nos duele: Egipto.

Una ráfaga de aire caliente hace silbar las hojas de las palmeras y el rostro sombrío de los niños de Ptolomeo, advierten a Abasi que la conversación debe finalizar. El funeral comenzará tan pronto como los sacerdotes terminen de hacer su trabajo y Ptolomeo, el decimotercero en su nombre, debe contraer pronto matrimonio con su hermana Cleopatra.

—El trono de Egipto no puede quedar sin ocupante, por lo que la coronación será pronto y el matrimonio entre los hermanos se llevará a cabo como la tradición lo dicta. La necesidad de un heredero es imperiosa.

—En otra circunstancia te diría que deberías esperar a que los días de luto pasarán para poner al niño en el trono pero con Ebonique cerca y los romanos continuando con sus ataques, el trono debe estar ocupado o nos veríamos débiles ante ellos.

«Que los dioses sean misericordioso y retracen la llegada de Ebonique a Tebas.»

* * *

**Año 49 antes de Cristo, Luxor.**

La reina Cleopatra se encuentra visitando el antiguo templo ubicado en Luxor cuando Ebonique decide retrasar la partida hacia la capital y ver lo que resulta de aquella inusual visita.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, mi reina?

—He oído muchos rumores acerca de su esposo y requiero del favor de sus peculiares artes.

Ebonique sonríe y le enseña dos perfectas hileras de dientes completamente blancos como las perlas del Mar Rojo. Se siente sorprendida que los rumores hayan llegado hasta la reina pero agradece a los dioses por ello.

«Apopis escucha mis suplicas y envuelve a Ra con su tormenta de nubes.»

—Mi señor esposo estará más que honrado en serle de utilidad, alteza.

Mahaes es un hombre diez años menor que ella, con el cabello castaño cayéndole hasta los hombros y una mirada que deja sin aliento. Pero no es por su belleza masculina que Ebonique está desposada con él. Mahaes posee la magia de la que ella carece y por eso le necesita a su lado.

La sala circular huele a canela cuando Cleopatra se acomoda entre los cojines cubiertos de lino para comenzar la revelar las oscuras intenciones que le llevan a acudir a él.

—Puedo ver inquietud y poca seguridad en su mirada.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Es vidente?

Mahaes niega con la cabeza.

—Me temo que los dioses no me bendicen con un poder tan extraordinario como sería el de la videncia, mi reina. Pero puedo presumir de poseer otras cualidades que pueden serle de utilidad en su propósito.

—¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí?

—Los campesinos se lo susurran a sus camellos, los ibis lo esparcen con su canto por las tierras calientes y las prostitutas lo gritan cuando yacen con los hombres. Para nadie es una novedad que usted y su hermano, el faraón Ptolomeo, se disputan el trono.

—Ptolomeo es solamente un niño que no tiene más de doce años. Yo puedo reinar en su lugar con la ayuda de mi primer ministro Dioikietes, siguiendo el ejemplo de mi señora madre y mi hermana.

—No pongo en duda su capacidad para gobernar, alteza. Pero hay muchos súbditos y concejales que lo harán. Susurrarán a sus espaldas y lo negarán si les pregunta. El primogénito varón siempre es el preferido.

—¿Es el primer hijo de su padre?

—Me temo que no, alteza. Soy el tercero en venir al mundo.

—Ayúdeme con sus artes oscuras y le prometo que el orden de nacimiento ya no tendrá voz en Egipto.

—Promete una recompensa demasiado alta. Yo le doy mi palabra de que ayudaré con su causa, pero ¿cómo puedo asegurarme de que usted cumplirá con la suya?

—Suelo ser muy agradecida con las personas que se muestran solícitas conmigo.

Sus dedos le rozan el antebrazo con la promesa muda de que puede recompensarle de otra forma. Cleopatra es una niña atractiva pese a su corta edad, pero su hermosura no puede compararse con la exótica de su esposa Ebonique. Mahaes le desea por encima de cualquier otra mortal.

Ojos verdes como esmeraldas pulidas, piel del color de las almendras, labios carnosos y pechos firmes. Su esposa es la fantasía terrenal de cualquier hombre en Egipto. Pero como toda mujer, paga su atractivo con vanidad, rencor y maldad.

—Tiene mi palabra de que le ayudaré.

—Me pondré rumbo a la capital durante el anochecer. Debe esperar tres noches más exactamente y luego se pondrá en marcha a Tebas, con una escolta de cinco soldados de mi entera confianza. Durante el lapso de tiempo que permanezca en la ciudad, le aseguro que no le faltará nada.

—Usted misma lo ha dicho, alteza. Es generosa con las personas que le ayudan.

Tienen un trato.

Cleopatra se pone de pie y se marcha tal como llega, sin levantar la mínima sospecha y sigilosa como una serpiente. Ebonique no puede evitar soltar una carcajada que resuena en las cuatro paredes.

—¿Satisfecha?

—Mucho.

—¿Qué quiere que haga en Tebas, amada esposa?

Ebonique se siente borracha de dicha. La oportunidad de lastimar a sus hermanos en el punto que más les hace sangrar, se encuentra a pocos centímetros de su mano. Lo único que tiene que hacer es inclinar hacia delante y tomar la oportunidad.

—¿Qué dios dice que mis hermanos son los únicos que pueden estar cerca de la realeza? —su sonrisa es más peligrosa que el veneno—. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es planear el asesinato del primer ministro Dioikietes.

* * *

**Año 49 antes de Cristo, Tebas.**

Kala prepara la cena tal como su madre le enseñó tantas décadas atrás. No termina por acostumbrarse al hecho de vivir para siempre, de no ver morir a su familia y que su esposo constantemente deba estar asesorando a todos los faraones que se sientan en el trono de Egipto.

Abasi suele decir que la magia no nace por simple voluntad de los dioses, ya que la voluntad de los dioses siempre tiene un objetivo y el propósito de su magia es que cuiden de las tierras egipcias. Repite las mismas palabras tantas veces que Kala ya se las sabe de memoria.

«¿También era voluntad de los dioses que Chenzira naciera de un vientre que no es el mío? Por mucho tiempo desprecié a ese niño por no tener mis ojos y tener los de ella, esa mujer que convertiste en tu amante —las palabras van dirigidas a Abasi desde lo más profundo de su garganta—. Los dioses me entregaron su sabiduría e hicieron que me diera cuenta que el niño no tiene la culpa.»

Nathifa se encuentra sentada en el patio con Apopis acomodada dentro de sus piernas. Apopis es el Monstrum de su hija, una criatura cuya forma original es la de un gato pero que se transforma en objetos para defenderse de las amenazas que le rodean. Chenzira está junto a la pequeña trazando los antiguos símbolos que ilustran los hechizos transmitidos de generaciones en generaciones.

El cuerpo del chico cae de espaldas y una espuma blanca comienza a emanar de la comensura de sus labios. Nathifa le llama a gritos y Kala no tarda en dirigirse al lugar.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Debes sostenerle la cabeza para que no se ahogue con la espuma. Iré a buscar al tío Akhenaten para que le escuche.

Kala es testigo de varios episodios similares al que se desarrolla. Las predicciones de Chenzira se presentan en forma de alucinaciones, sueños y convulsiones. Sostiene el cuello del muchacho y piensa en lo fácil que sería acabar con su vida, con la infidelidad de su esposo, pero no lo hace porque le tiene mucho cariño.

«Es irónico que el hijo de otra mujer se haya ganado un lugar en mi corazón. Chenzira no tiene la culpa de los errores de su padre.»

—Un león se dirige a Tebas —murmura con la voz entrecortada—. Un león fiero se dirige a la capital y los ojos esmeraldas son los que controlan sus movimientos.

La mayoría de las predicciones de Chenzira están plagadas de metáforas.

—¿Quién es el león fiero?

—El león fiero ya se encuentra camino a Tebas y llegará antes del próximo amanecer. Las sombras le rodean y la oscuridad es su diosa. No sigue las leyes divinas, solamente las de ella.

—¿Qué diosa puede desear el mal de su propia tierra?

—La diosa no quiere la tierra. La naturaleza le niega algo y está llena de rencor por ello. Egipto sangra y sangrará más.

—¿Cómo podemos detener el sangrado? —interrumpe Akhenaten.

Kala da gracias al dios Aten por la presencia del hermano de su esposo. Él que es sacerdote lector puede entender mejor a qué se refiere Chenzira con todo eso.

—El primer ministro morirá con las sombras del león.

—¿Cuándo morirá?

—Con la luna llena.

La mujer se queda sin respiración. Abasi habla últimamente sobre la competencia silenciosa entre el faraón Ptolomeo y su hermana Cleopatra.

«¿Puede ser posible que uno de los reyes haya confiado en la persona equivocada?»

La luna llena es en menos de seis días, después del comienzo del nuevo año.

* * *

**Año 48 antes de Cristo, Tebas.**

Bakari prefiere la lanza antes que la magia.

La magia está llena de posibilidades mientras que con el acero la muerte es certera. Su padre pone en sus manos la misión de custodiar la habitación del primer ministro Dioikietes, sin que éste pueda percibir la vigilancia.

Chenzira, su medio hermano que parece tener una torpeza incorporada esa noche, se mantiene rígido al costado de la puerta mientras pretende sujetar la espada de forma correcta.

—No tienes que sujetarla tan arriba. Debes utilizarla por el extremo puntiagudo y de otro modo, vas a terminar cortándote la mano y un hermano manco es lo último que estoy necesitando.

El chico se muestra avergonzado y el calor sube a sus mejillas.

—¿No tienes miedo de morir?

—¿Cómo voy a tener miedo de un fiero león? Cuento con mi lanza y mi puntería para darle directamente en los intestinos. Hace mucho tiempo que quiero una piel de león para colgar en mi habitación.

—Olvidaba ese gusto exquisito que tienes por las pieles disecadas.

—Nathifa debe estarme agradecido por no haberle quitado la vida a ese Monstrum y habérselo regalado. La piel de Monstrum es tan suave que merece ser un cojín.

—No es conveniente que digas eso de la mascota de Nathifa, ella quiere mucho a Apopis.

—Un condenado nombre para un condenado animal. ¿Qué clase de nombre es?

—El nombre de una diosa.

—Una diosa de las nubes —completa Bakari y rueda los ojos—. Yo le hubiera nombrado en honor a Osiris o a su hijo Horus, verdaderas deidades.

—No creo que a los dioses les agrade que pongas en juicio su poder divino. Puede ser nuestra última noche en el mundo de los vivos.

—Yo no moriré por algo tan torpe como es un león.

—Los leones no son torpes.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que discutirme, Chenzira?

Los dos hermanos se quedan en completo silencio cuando observan pasar una sombra por uno de los corredores.

—Tú ve por el lado izquierdo y yo iré por el derecho —dice a su hermano.

—Padre dijo que no nos alejáramos de la puerta del ministro.

—Padre puede estar en problemas. Mueve tu trasero flojo y esgrime esa espada como es debido.

Chenzira se pierde por el corredor y Bakari avanza con pasos silenciosos. La sombra le rodea y pasa por detrás de su espalda como un escalofrío. Levanta su brazo y no duda en utilizar la lanza. El arma nunca llega a impactar en la sombra, pues la misma se desvanece y deja un vacío por el que traspasa el acero.

La sombra se dirige a él e impacta contra su cuerpo, no es una sustancia gaseosa o transparente, es algo sólido que choca contra su estómago y le derriba. Siente un profundo dolor en el tobillo izquierdo. Es un torrente de sangre emana de la herida en su piel. No tiene mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en el dolor pues la sombra se cuela por debajo de la puerta y entra en la habitación del primer ministro.

Aferra sus nudillos a la lanza hasta que le quedan blancos, abre la puerta de una patada y contempla al hombre detrás de la sombra. Mueve sus manos alrededor del cuerpo del ministro y sombras con forma de serpientes se enredan en el cuello hasta que el rostro se le vuelve morado.

«Utilizo la magia más de lo que mi familia cree —piensa y seguidamente envía la lanza directamente al hombro del hombre desconocido—. Una lanza envenenada y potenciada con hechizos antiguos. ¿Puede existir mejor combinación?»

—No puedes detener lo que ya ha comenzado.

Las palabras del hombre se desvanecen junto con su cuerpo pero el hombro lleva un recuerdo de lo poderoso e inteligente que puede ser Bakari.

—¿Está muerto? —es su pregunta cuando su tío Akhenaten llega a la habitación.

—No de momento. Le hechizó para que su muerte parezca de causa natural y no se levanten sospechas al respecto, pero puedo reconocer la magia negra en cualquier lugar. Profanó su cuerpo con artes oscuras y será una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¿De quién se trata? Sé que padre y usted lo sabe, también quiero saberlo.

—Es hora de que conozcas la historia sobre Ebonique, la hermana de tu padre y mi hermana. El hombre que acabas de ver es su esposo, Mahaes cuyo nombre significa león por eso es que Chenzira veía a un fiero león llegando al palacio. Él es un hechicero de magia oscura y por eso es que Ebonique le eligió como su conyugue.

—¿Ebonique no posee magia? —Akhenaten asiente—. ¿Cómo es posible? Todos nosotros la poseemos.

—Eres el más fuerte y valeroso de todos tus hermanos, por eso comenzaré a contarte la historia sobre Ebonique y su rencor hacia nuestra familia por no tener magia. Lo haré después que informemos a tu padre sobre lo que sucedió con el primer ministro.

* * *

**Año 48 antes de Cristo, Tebas.**

La guerra entre los hermanos Ptolomeo y Cleopatra, estalla cuando el eunuco Potino intenta deponerla del poder.

—Cleopatra buscará el modo de apoderarse del trono que me corresponde por derecho divino y de nacimiento.

—Perfectamente de acuerdo, alteza. Es el hijo primogénito de su padre, quien reinó antes que usted, y su nombre es el que pertenece a la línea sucesoria.

—Cleopatra quiere anular los derechos de los primogénitos sobre sus hermanos. ¡Qué barbaridad!

—La señorita Cleopatra es una muchacha de buenas intenciones que se preocupa por los más desvaídos, pero me temo que su preocupación no le convertirá en una buena gobernante. Sus decisiones llevarán a Egipto a la fatalidad.

Ptolomeo sonríe con toda la seguridad que un chico de su edad puede hacerlo. Es demasiado joven para entender sobre cuestiones de guerra o decisiones a tomar para hacer que el hambre no derribe a toda la población de Egipto.

—Usted tiene acceso a los rumores mejor que yo. ¿Qué sabe sobre la magia negra que mi hermana quiere utilizar en mi contra?

—Un movimiento arriesgado que se vuelve contra ella misma, alteza. Por los poblados se susurra que su hermana está ligada a un brujo llamado Mahaes de la ciudad Luxor.

—Dígame Potino, ¿cree en la magia?

—Se dice que el faraón reinante durante las diez plagas de Moisés, estaba rodeado de hechiceros que duplicaban las plagas del profeta para demostrarle que su poder era superior.

—¿Realmente lo era?

—Nadie lo sabe, alteza. ¿Verdaderamente los hechiceros duplicaron las plagas, sabiendo que las mismas acabarían con las cosechas y con la vida de los pobladores? ¿Los piojos y las pulgas se reprodujeron por la magia o simplemente lo hicieron por vivir en un lugar acorde para dicha reproducción?

—No me gustan los acertijos, Potino.

—No es un acertijo, alteza. Solamente le estoy mencionando las posibilidades de la época. La magia es algo demasiado relativo como para creer en ella. Existen magos de oriente que pueden hacer trucos con el fuego y con el agua, pero ¿se podría clasificar como verdadera magia?

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver un mago de oriente.

—Le puedo asegurar que el brujo Mahaes no hace trucos con el fuego y con el agua. Es magia negra lo que él hace.

—Acaba de decir que la magia es algo relativo.

—De todas formas, le sugiero que ande con precaución. Cleopatra quiere el trono y tiene un brujo a su lado.

—Mientras que yo le tengo a usted que es un eunuco. ¡Vaya ironía de los dioses!

—Los dioses juegan en su tablero y nosotros los mortales somos sus débiles fichas.

Las puertas del salón se abren y dan paso al señor Abasi junto con su hermano el sacerdote Akhenaten.

—Traemos noticias, su majestad.

—Pompeyo el Grande fue derrotado por César en la Batalla de Farsalia, por lo que se está refugiando en Egipto.

—Los dioses por fin envían buenas noticias, Abasi —se voltea al eunuco Potino—. ¿Cuál debe ser el siguiente movimiento?

«Es un chiquillo demasiado ingenuo e inocente —piensa Abasi—. Su mejor consejero es un eunuco que tiene ambición de poder. ¿Quién es peor: Ebonique o Potino?»

—Sugiero que para recibir el apoyo de César en la disputa por el trono, se mande decapitar a Pompeyo.

—Así será. Quiero la cabeza de Pompeyo antes del amanecer.

«Últimamente todos los faraones quieren las cabezas de sus enemigos. Los dioses nos crearon con ésta forma por una razón. ¿Por qué los mortales se empeñan en contradecir sus leyes?»

—Iré a enviar el halcón.

El eunuco hace una reverencia y se retira de la estancia.

—Potino y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación sobre el relativismo de la magia. ¿Creen que la magia exista de verdad?

Akhenaten y Abasi comparten una mirada fugaz que el faraón no es capaz de detectar.

—En la única magia en la que creo es en la voluntad de los dioses.

—¿Abasi?

—La magia existe para aquel que quiera creer en ella, su majestad.

* * *

**Año 47 antes de Cristo, Tebas.**

César decide ejecutar al eunuco Potino por el ordenamiento de la decapitación de Pompeyo el Grande. Decide que debe morir del mismo modo que lo hizo su antiguo adversario, por lo que su espada cae sobre el cuello blancuzco del hombre.

Ptolomeo se siente iracundo por la acción del romano y decide levantarse en armas para pelear por el trono que le corresponde por derecho.

«Un niño que se ve forzado a convertirse en hombre por causa de la guerra, pero sigue siendo un niño.»

—El Río Nilo le matará.

La voz de Chenzira es una estela de inconciencia. Akhenaten imagina posibles situaciones que terminen con la vida de Ptolomeo: un cocodrilo demasiado hambriento, la crecida del río, una gota de veneno vertida en el agua o la punta de una flecha.

—¿Puedes ver algo más?

—El general romano es el culpable. Pondrá a la verdadera reina en el trono pero su reinado no será agónico como todos piensan.

«Cleopatra cumplirá con su cometido. Será reina en solitario como su madre y como su hermana antes que ella.»

—Cleopatra será la reina.

—Lo que significa que la misión de nuestra magia continúa.

—Olvidas un pequeño detalle, Akhenaten. Servimos al faraón Ptolomeo y Cleopatra querrá nuestras cabezas en una pica por no responder a su causa.

—Cleopatra no es temperamental como Ptolomeo. Ella sabe analizar las posibilidades que tiene sobre la mesa y sabrá que tenernos a su lado es lo mejor para la nueva época de la dinastía que comenzará.

—Ella tiene su propio brujo: Mahaes.

—Mahaes solamente responde a las cuestiones de Ebonique, no es fiel y existe demasiada tensión entre nuestra hermana y la futura reina.

—Cada una quiere el poder para ella misma.

—Cleopatra es la heredera al trono y Ebonique es una mujer resentida por ser una squib.

Es la primera vez que Abasi llama de esa forma a su hermana. Squib, una persona de familia mágica que no posee magia propiamente dicha.

—Ebonique no se atreverá a venir al palacio. Puede que tenga sus pies en Tebas pero no es tan ingenua para enfrentarnos. Podemos derrotarle y también a su esposo brujo.

—No existe duda de ello, Akhenaten. Recuerda que el objetivo de Ebonique es la realeza y no nosotros.

—Mahaes acabó con la vida del primer ministro de Cleopatra pero ella ahora tiene el apoyo de Roma.

—Sin mencionar a Marco Antonio.

Un silencio se instala entre ellos que pronto es interrumpido por el sonido de un halcón acercándose a máxima velocidad. El animal le picotea la mano a Abasi y deposita el trozo de papiro sobre el marco de la ventana.

La expresión del hombre devela las funestas noticias que el papel transmite.

—Ptolomeo se ahogó en el Río Nilo.

Akhenaten observa en dirección a su sobrino Chenzira que está tendido sobre el lecho y su frente permanece perlada de sudor.

—Sus predicciones llegan con atraso últimamente.

—Es solamente un joven.

—Un joven que tiene tantos siglos como tú o como yo, con la excepción de que su apariencia física no haya cambiado demasiado. Es un hombre sabio encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño.

Retoman la noticia.

—Ptolomeo está muerto y César nombra a Cleopatra como la legítima heredera.

—Sabíamos que tarde o temprano sucedería.

—Hay algo más —hace una pausa y luego continúa—: Mahaes, el esposo de Ebonique, tiene orden expresa de captura y todo aquel le esconda será juzgado como un traidor.

—Vaya, eso es una novedad. ¿Qué ha hecho nuestro querido cuñado?

—Intentó asesinar a la propia Cleopatra, de la misma forma que hizo con el primer ministro. Al parecer, la reina desconfiaba de él por lo que se rodeó de los soldados más fuertes que tiene en su guardia.

—Lo que significa que Mahaes y Ebonique se exiliarán por un largo período de tiempo y no tendremos que preocuparnos por ello —Abasi asiente con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¡Bendito sea el dios Aten! Iré a hacer un sacrifico en su honor.

«Egipto tiene una nueva reina y pronto será su coronación. He asistido a tantas en el correr de mi inmortalidad que pierdo la cuenta.»

Abasi espera que el reinado de Cleopatra sea duradero y prospero.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_La familia no tiene un apellido determinado, ya que en el Antiguo Egipto no se les asignaba un apellido a los habitantes y los reyes generalmente eran agrupados por dinastías._

_Abasi es el patriarca de la familia y el sacerdote Akhenaten, del templo del dios Aten, es su hermano. Akhenaten se convierte en el sacerdote lector, quien interpreta los sueños del faraón. Abasi está casado con Kala y sus hijos ordenados del mayor al menor son: Mosi, Bakari y Nathifa. Aunque Mosi no aparece en ningún momento en la historia._

_Chenzira es hijo solamente de Abasi, Kala no es su madre pero ella le acepta como parte de la familia. Chenzira tiene el don de la videncia y por eso tiene sueños que revelan parte del futuro._

_Ptolomeo XII es el faraón que muere al principio de la historia. Ptolomeo XIII y Cleopatra VII son quienes le preceden como los reyes de Egipto. Potino depone a Cleopatra del poder, lo que hace que los hermanos se disputen "oficialmente" el trono de Egipto._

_Ebonique es squib y está casada con Mahaes, un brujo tenebroso._


End file.
